


Everything has a Soul

by TheForgottenHighway



Series: Where I Belong [1]
Category: The 100 (TV), clexa - Fandom
Genre: F/F, I just like a little angst in all my ships., I promise not to be graphic it's needed, I thought doing it this way would make it easier on organzing, This series will have smut, all of these will end happy, and my lack of posting since I haven't written them in order, because one is an angel and the other isnt, clexaau - Freeform, hence the violence and death warning, it's a happy ending I promise, so to be together forever one will die., some might have more, they also might not get posted in order, this is going to be a series of one shots, this series will contain a war
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 13:53:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15664515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheForgottenHighway/pseuds/TheForgottenHighway
Summary: Once Upon a time The Ground fell in love with The Sky...(This entire series was inspired by my friend's song Where I Belong which is linked in the notes below.)





	Everything has a Soul

**Author's Note:**

> Universe One.
> 
> Playlist:  
> Where I Belong - Becky Lombardi (https://soundcloud.com/beckylombardimusic/where-i-belong-a-clexa-song)

  
  
Once upon a time,  
The Ground fell in love with The Sky…  
But The Sky dared herself to not love The Ground back.  
For there was too much space in between them;  
a Space filled with monstrous creatures and debris that birthed and killed.  
A Universe, as it was also known, full of evil things that stood between them.  
But every time The Ground looked up at her Sky with longing and loneliness,  
The Sky would send her gifts,  
like shooting stars and light showers of water that,  
against the suns rays,  
created rainbows that reached from The Sky to The Ground.  
However,  
The Universe would send those falling stars ablaze,  
burning The Ground on landing,  
and leaving holes in her soul.  
And The Universe would cloud the sunlit Sky with an overcast veil during those light showers,  
distorting and hiding the rainbows from The Ground.  
And The Ground would weep; asking her love why she would kill her so,  
and The Sky would cry unable to tell her that she loved her though.  
And The Universe, in all his dark matter ways,  
watched as The Sky rained,  
and The Ground drowned.  
  
For days and nights The Sky would grieve,  
and for days and nights The Ground would bleed.  
With his menacing laughter,  
and hell filled eyes,  
The Universe sat on his thrown of demise;  
disguising himself as their ally.  
  
“Love is weakness.”  
He tells The Ground,  
pretending to love her, while he creates her a Mother.  
Mother says she’s here to “make life better.”  
But The Ground refused her Mother's advice;  
spitting on her intellect and distrusting her lies.  
  
"It's all your fault..."  
The Universe tells The Sky;  
as his new bride poisons The Ground-  
destroying all lives.  
  
The Universe has settled his creatures in The Sky.  
A hundred years almost pass by,  
The Ground still sleeps- her Sky still cries.  
  
The story’s been told over a thousand times…  
Now every generation changes the lie.  
An ally’s betrayal,  
a war of all kinds…  
  
The Sky, you see,  
She was drained of all hope,  
and stripped of her light…  
She finally broke.  
  
Late one night,  
While the Ark's afloat,  
The creatures descend her soul  
to The Ground below.  
  
At long last she’s going ‘home’…


End file.
